


November Family Manips

by ineedminions



Series: Photoshop Fun [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: For November I did a few family portrait style manips.  There's only 5 for this series and I'll be posting 1 per day.
Relationships: Bronn/Sansa Stark, Cersei Lannister/Ned Stark, Roose Bolton/Sansa Stark, Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Series: Photoshop Fun [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772677
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Regency Stansa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Unexpected Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852412) by [ineedminions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions). 
  * Inspired by [Our New Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337540) by [ineedminions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 starts out with some lovely Regency Stansa. We’ve got Stannis and Sansa and their lovely daughter. 
> 
> I loved the costumes and look of Jessica Chastain from Crimson Peak so Sansa has a bit darker hair here. Mark Strong in Emma was just lovely and I thought Raffey Cassidy from Snow White and the Huntsman worked well as a Stansa daughter.


	2. Roosa Our New Life Family Manip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 here was inspired from my Our New Life fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337540. Sansa and Roose are together and end up adopting her brothers Rickon and Bran after their parents and Robb die in a car accident. Arya is old enough that she didn’t need a guardian. 
> 
> I used Holland Roden for Sansa here as a late 20s/early 30s Sansa.


	3. Sansa x Bronn -  An Unexpected Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November Manip Week is here!! I’ve only got 5 total this time since the motivation and inspiration just wasn’t there as much this month. 
> 
> Day 3 here was inspired from my An Unexpected Love fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852412 We’ve got Sansa and Bronn Blackwater with their daughter Amelia Jane and Liam is sleeping in his stroller. At some point they got a cute little dog. I’m going with it being a gift from Tyrion that he called Lann. 
> 
> They’ve all enjoying some time in the park together and maybe Tyrion is the one taking the picture of them all together.


	4. Cersei x Ned Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 here was inspired for Cersei (Michelle Pfeiffer) and Ned (Liam Neeson) and their brood of 4 kids. I loved the idea of Ned having mostly girls and a lot of them being tall. You can make up your own backstories for each kid but I just loved how this turned out.
> 
> Sansa Joanna Stark (Rosie Huntington-Whiteley) - 26
> 
> Addam Tommen Stark (Colton Haynes) - 25
> 
> Lucinda Beth Stark (Madison Iseman) - 19
> 
> Arya Joy Stark (Maisie Williams) - 17


	5. Sansa x Stannis - What Started As Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This manip inspired me to write a Stansa slice of life one shot: What Started As Duty.


End file.
